Wasted Sins
by klarolineisendgame
Summary: Caroline Forbes is taken from her normal life at Mystic Falls, Virginia by the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson. He doesn't care for anyone other than his family, so why keep Caroline alive? *AU: supernatural*
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I yell, out of breathe from my jog. _No answer. _Dammit! "Dad!" I see a note on the table. It's folded perfectly in half. I open it and read:

_Caroline,_

_This is harsh, we know. But you must know, you have been a shipwreck lately. We decided it's in your best interest to move out. Not just move out, but move to. Move to London, England. Not alone, of course not. We are selling you. To Niklaus Mikealson. He is now in charge of you. He will pick you up at 5:30. Be ready, he has a bad temper. D__on't deny him. He is your guide. He decides what you do, when you do it. You have no say in anything anymore._

_-Lina and David_

They didn't even sign the card mom and dad... a single tear slips out of my eye, and then I quickly wipe it away. These bastards don't deserve my tears. They weren't even good parents. Maybe when I was little... but not for the past ten years. They are hooked on heroin and have been for a while. I rip the card into many little pieces then throw it out the half-way opened window.

"Bit of a temper, huh?" I jump, startled. I turn around and there is a handsome man, British if I may add. "Sorry, did I startle you love? Perhaps I should introduce myself: I am Niklaus Mikealson. Call me Klaus. I assume your parents already told you about the.. arrangement. Well, come on. We have a long flight ahead of us."

Klaus extends his arm out for me. I laugh, like really laugh. Who does he think he is?

"Well, Klaus. I don't know what my _parents _promised you, but I'm sure as hell not going with you. So I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

Now it's his turn to laugh.

"Love, you don't seem to know what I am, or what I can do." Klaus says smirking.

Okay.. what the hell is going on now?

Suddenly there is a whoosh and he is not in front of me.

"Klaus..." Silence. "Klaus.."

"I'm here love." I hear Klaus' voice behind me. I turn around to see nothing. "Wrong way love." This time his voice is coming from the left but when I look there he is not there. What the heck. Suddenly he pulls me into him. He puts his mouth dangerously close to my ear and whispers, "You have fallen far from heaven love, so I suggest you get ready to change everything you have every believed in."

What? "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What are you?" I whisper weakly, I meant to sound strong and intimidating, instead it came out as less than a whisper.

"What do you think?" He whispers.

"I don't know! I don't know! Klaus I don't know.." I start to cry, "everything is changing. I don't understand. You are so fast, wolf-like fast. But, no... that's not right you are too strong..."

"What am I, Caroline? What am I!" He is starting to shout. He squeezes me tighter, pulls me closer. "I'm fast, like a wolf. I'm stronger than any human you've ever met. And, let me let you in on a little secret, I can get you to do whatever I want you to... so tell me, Caroline Forbes, what am I?"

"A... you're not a human. You're a vampire." I say, then a sudden fear consumes me. No, I am not Bella and this is not _Twilight_. Things like this are just impossible.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. Now, like I said before lets catch our flight, shall we?" Klaus whispers while pulling me by my wrists outside of my house. I'm to scared to fight back though, this changes everything.

"Wait! Prove it! Prove that you are a _vampire!__" _I say while refusing to move forwards. Klaus shakes his head and chuckles. Then, he swoops in my face, and red veins show up under his eyes, and fangs come out.

"Love, now I have a temper and we have just missed our flight... there is another way to get there though, just hold on tight."

"W-what?" I don't even have time to process when I feel my legs being pulled from underneath me. Everything around me is a blur. I grip Klaus tightly and watch in pure amazement.

* * *

"Ah, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Klaus asks me once we are in front of a mansion, Klaus' I assume. I just shrug, not wanting to admit how I liked the magic of it.

"Now, this is when the fun starts." Klaus says. "I am however a little preoccupied with my siblings, so Sam, my house servant will be telling you the rules, and our arrangement."

Suddenly a middle-aged male shows up greeting me eagerly. "Well, Caroline, as you know I am Samuel Smith, call me Sam. Come." He extends an arm out and I grab it wearily, because I didn't notice Klaus left.

* * *

"So, Klaus has servants, if you hadn't noticed. And he has a power, to live forever. He is strong, and can compel people to get what he wants. Your parents, are drug addicts, which I presume you knew. Klaus gave them some Heroin, so he could have you. You are _his. _Don't forget that. Okay? Do not say no. You and Niklaus will be sharing a bedroom, due to the fact that you have stolen his attention. He sees something special in you. Maybe, it's looks. But all of us other students are happy, we think you have the ability to change him, make him good again..." Sam tells me as he shows me around the mansion.

"Me? You are all insane. No way in hell will I am staying in the same house as that monster! I don't know if he compelled you or what but I need help to get out of here! Sure, nobody loved me at my home, but nobody loves me here either! I need to-" I was cut off by Klaus.

"I'll take it from here Sam, go." Klaus tells Sam while he yanks me into 'our' bedroom.

"You do not insult me in my own house!" Klaus yells, "Now I am forced to punish you, I wasn't hoping to have to do this... tonight."

"Do what?" I ask fiercely.

"This he whispers." Then he jabs his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! Wow! I was not expecting people to read Wasted Sins! I have a reallllyyyyy big plot already planned out for this story so I am really excited for it! I want to give and bug shout out to everyone who favorite, reviewed, and followed this story already! THIS STORY WILL HAVE A LOT OF SMUT! SO BE PREPARED! **

* * *

_"You do not insult me in my own house!" Klaus yells, "Now I am forced to punish you, I wasn't hoping to have to do this... tonight."_

_"Do what?" I ask fiercely._

_"This he whispers." Then he jabs his lips to mine_.

* * *

His punishment flashes through my head over and over again, it keeps replaying. It was cruel. It was _rape. _It was unnecessary. I learned my lesson the second his lips hit mine. He is a monster. That is it. He is a rapist. And he is laying right next to me.

I need to think of a plan, anything to get out of here! I am almost positive he has expert hearing, but could he hear me if I tip-toe out? It's worth a try, he took my innocence, he can't possibly take anything else. I get up slowly, I make double sure I don't shake the bed too much. Once I am out of his suffocating grip, I tip-tor to the door of 'our' bedroom. Unfortunately, the door is closed so I will have to risk opening it and it making a squeaky noise.

I slowly turn the handle to the elegant door. To my good luck, it didn't make any noise. I don't risk closing the door behind me though, I don't want to push my luck. I don't bother to look for my flip-flops, I just want to get out. Once I am sure I'm out of ear shot I start to quietly run.

Once I reach the front door of the house I gasp. Klaus is leaning against the front door smirking.

"Come on, our sex was too good for this behavior." Klaus says smirking. He starts to strut to me. He places his freakishly-warm-hand-for-a-vampire on my cheek. I quickly shake it off and say, "You are an absolute monster!" Then I say, "I'm not scared of you!"

"So your not scared of this?" He shakes his head and red veins show up under his eyes and fangs emerge from his mouth. I'm in complete awe. He is... unique. He is not just a normal teenager from Mystic Falls, Virginia. He is special, different, he is an alpha male.

Of course I would never let Klaus know I was thinking such things about him. So instead I shove him away. "Love, you may have noticed, I have quite the temper. And you just love pushing all my buttons, don't you? Now get back to bed _now." _Klaus say raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

"No."

"Do it or I will make you."

"No."

"You don't want another punishment now do you?"

"No."

"So, then get to bed now."

"No."

"Caro-"

"I said no."

* * *

Who does she think she is? Caroline is either extremely brave, or extremely stupid. I guess that's why I like her so much, the girls got a flame to her. She is also very beautiful. Prettier then all three doppelgangers combined.

"I will go." Caroline whispers.

"Finally, now come on-" I start before she cuts me off.

"Under one circumstance, you answer my questions honestly no matter the question."

"You have my word."

* * *

Once we are settled on the bed, Klaus on the right side, holding me close to him.

"So, love ask your questions. You have thirty minutes." Klaus says.

"Okay, how did you become a vampire?" I ask, adjusting the way he was holding me so I could look at him.

"Well, my brother was killed by a werewolf-"

"Werewolf!?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, love a werewolf. No not the fluffy dogs you've seen in _Twilight. _Now, my parents were devastated about the death. My mom was a very, very powerful witch-"

"Witch!?" I asked amazed again. How could I not know all this?

"Yes love a witch, now if I may I would like to finish my story without anymore interruptions." Klaus say eyeing me, "my mom created a whole new race, vampires. Which makes me and my family known as the Originals. Me and my siblings created the whole vampire race. And that dear Caroline is how I became a vampire."

I stare at him wide eyed, I wish I was strong, ageless. "How do you make more vampires?" I ask.

"Well, a human would have to die with vampire blood in their system," Klaus says, "after that you eventually wake up, as a super natural creature. You have about twenty four hours to complete the transition. You complete it by drinking human blood. If you don't complete the transition you.. die." Klaus whispers the last part as if he actually cared if someone died.

I am debating whether or not I should ask this question, but curiosity takes over, "Klaus, how many girls have you been with?"

He looks startled at first, then he smirks, "Well, why do you care?" I shrug and say, "Just answer the question."

"Well, I have been in a lot of girls beds over the years... can't tell you how many though, cause I don't know how many. However, when was still a human I love, or at least thought I loved a girl named Tatia, but she betrayed me for my brother. Her beauty was nothing compared to yours though, so don't be jelous of her."

His comment makes me blush. "I'm not jealous of some bitch from the 1800's!" I say back.

"Actually it was from the year 991." Klaus reply's.

"Wow, you really are old." I say, picking on him a little.

"Okay love you have time for one more question." Klaus says, sweetly. Sweetly!?

Okay. Caroline think. What is a good last question. "Why me?" I ask boldly. "Excuse me?" Klaus questions.

"I'm sure you have many attractive young servants here. Why am I the one here, in your bed?"

"Well, I fancy you. You're young, you're beautiful, you're full of light, I enjoy you." He replies easily.

"But you barely know me!" I reply annoyed.

"I know more about you then you think." He says calmly.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I ask anger rising inside me. Who does he think he is.

"It's been thirty minutes, go to bed." Klaus say while pulling the covers over us.

"No."

"Fine. But you are waking up at six a.m. to go on a little road trip with me. So, be ready."

* * *

(**A/N: this POV is a mystery persons, you will find out who he is soon! Pinky Promise.)**

I watch Niklaus talk to the attractive teenager. He tells her the story of his life, how he became who he was, he even talked about his mother, but he left out a big part, and very big part. I, however, won't let this part of his life stay secret, no not any longer. There is a new alpha in town, and I intend to prove it.

**I LVE ALL OF YOU! TRY TO GUESS WHO'S POV THAT WAS! CLUE: IT'S NOT MIKAEL OR TYLER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Thank you: 15rjohnson, Debbi1689, Ellavm18, Green-eyes-blonde-hair, HollisterandGames, , Kollykechoon, LedgersIrishCharm, LuvWords, SwanQueen4055, TVDstories, thedevilmaycrie, TonjeS, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, alliamisholdingbreathe, elibeth90, ferrylis, gothicpoet0615, hippoharry07, ifancyklarolinexx, , ilyZutara, jupisan, katherinefyc, nkshamma, osnapitzgab, sydkiwi, tweety472, xAllTheDevilsAreHerex, xotheabsxo for following the story! **

**And Bet's Pifi, Ellichen, Green-eyes-blonde-hair, Kollykechoon, LedgersIrishCharm, ScarlettC30, TVDstories, alliamisholdingbreathe, bethany835, californiavampaholic, gothicpoet0615, osnapitzgab, rinvampgirl, xAllTheDevilsareHerex for adding this to their favorites. **

**And Guest, Guest, summer1234, Guest, Ellichen (twice), 15rjohnson, ferrylis for reviewing!**

**SORRY IF I FORGOT SOMEONE! DON'T HATE ME I'M TRYING MY BEST! I LOVE YOU!**

"Caroline, wake up it's time to go." I say while I roll out of bed to get changed. Once I don't get a response I turn and look at the bed. It's where Caroline _should _be. It's where I know she was less than six hours ago. I mumble a 'dammit' as I run out of the bedroom door.

I search each and every room in my mansion thoroughly, but there was no Caroline. Suddenly I get worried. Maybe she didn't leave willingly.

* * *

"Klaus! Klaus!" I start screaming, hoping he will hear me, or any of the servants will hear me. But it's of no use, I am almost positive that I am out of ear-shot. I start yanking at the hand-cuffs that had been placed on both of my wrists and attached to a wall. I think I must be in some sort of cave, but I couldn't be sure because I've never been in a cave before. Honestly, I have never wanted to be in a cave, well at least not like this.

"It's no use." The guy who took me says. I jump, startled to hear his voice so close to me.

"What do you want from me?" I whimper, trying to hold back many tears that are threatening to flow out of my eyes.

"What do I want, from you? Nothing. It's from your master I want." He answers, failing to hide the anger in his voice.

"I don't have a master. If you mean Klaus, call him Klaus. He is psycho and _thinks _he is my master. But to be clear, he is _not _I just haven't found a way to escape him yet." I state matter-of-factly.

"Well, I see why he likes, you've got a flame in you. Unfortunately I have to burn you out, you either answer the questions I'm about to ask or you die. Got it?"

I shake my head slightly, "Fine. But first answer this. Who are you?"

He smirks and says, "Marcel. I'm a- a friend of your _master, _Klaus. I am considered the king of New Orléans. Shame Klaus didn't tell you about me. Lets just say I am stronger, older, and wiser than you."

"Are you a vampire?" I ask stupidly, if he isn't I would sound like a crazy person.

"Damn, Klaus has told you more than I thought. He must really like you." Marcel says, but turns around alarmed. He turns to me and starts shaking me."What did you do!?" He starts yelling at me.

"N-nothing!" I scream back, trying to push him off me.

"Oh, so Klaus magically knows where we are!" Marcel screams at me.

"W-what are you talking about-" I start saying before Klaus enters the room at vampire speed.

"Marcel." Klaus whispers and stands up straight.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, fancy meeting you here. Though tell me, what are you doing here?" Marcel asks, smirking while the fangs come out of his mouth and the veins under his eyes turn red, he places a small kiss on my neck and digs his fangs into my neck.

I start screaming out as the pains travels through my whole body.

"Come on Marcel, we both know I'm the stronger one here. Give her back. She happens to be my servant." Klaus says, anger flashing through his eyes.

Once I'm sure I am going to die of blood loss, Marcel drops me on the ground like a rag-doll. Klaus runs towards me with his vampire-speed. He bits his wrists and shoves it in my mouth. I try to protest but it's no use, Klaus is stronger in his arm than I am in my whole body. Once he stops forcing me to drink his blood I try to throw up. I don't like the taste if his blood.

"Don't bother with it love, that is healing you. If you get that out of your body you will surely die a slow death." Klaus whispers in my ear.

Marcel starts chuckling in front of us. He says, "So, my guess is she is a play toy, I thought you had her doing laundry or something, but damn you made her your whore."

"I am _not _a whore. I am not a _toy."_ I state angry. He is a _rapist. _I am not the one with a problem.

"She is feisty. If I had known the reason you had her I could have had her fought for her freedom," Marcel says winking at me. I know what he meant and I hold back throwing up.

"Fuck off," Klaus says looking at him "we will be leaving," Klaus says looking at me "we will deal with them later, for now I'll do this." Klaus grabs a wooden stake and shoves it in Marcel's stomach. Marcel screams in pain... and I scream in horror.

Klaus sweeps me off my feet, literally and we zoom out at unnatural speeds. I get too dizzy to fight back. But I can't help but think, _did Klaus kill Marcel? _I will have to ask him about that later. Not that he would answer any of my questions.

* * *

Once we are in the dining room, Klaus says "Sit." I slowly sit, Klaus seems mad at me.

"Before you accuse me of anything I want to know, did you just kill Marcel?" I ask, realizing I just accused him of murder. But this is different, I am positive Klaus has killed someone before.

"No, it take a wooden stake in a heart to kill a vampire. Except for me and my family, since we are originals we can't be killed."

I nod my head slowly.

Then he turns back to his previously angry self. "Why the hell did you try to escape me last night?" Klaus asks angry, getting up in my face.

"I-I didn't!" I exclaim.

"Marcel never would have entered my house, so you had to be off my property to get taken by him!" Klaus exclaims he puts his arms on my shoulder and starts shaking me.

"Well maybe Marcel did come in here and take me! Last time I tried to escape you were waiting at the front door!" I exclaim proving my point.

"I don't believe you, so I guess I have to do this," Klaus' pupils dilate and I can't take my eyes off them, literally "Caroline tell me the truth about what happened last night."

I try not to reply but I _have _to. "I got up and went to the kitchen, I was hungry. I opened the refrigerator and all I saw was blood. My first instinct was to scream, to shout... but I didn't want to wake you up. I saw a somebody outside, they were looking at me. They looked into my eyes and told me to come outside. I don't know why.. but I _had _to listen to what they said. Once I was outside they took me."

Klaus looks angry at first but then his eyes soften a little. "Well then let's get you something real to eat." Klaus whispers ashamed of himself. He removes his arms off my shoulders and extends his hand out to help me up. However I don't take it and I start walking to the kitchen.

I stop mid-tracks though. I turn and look at him, then, I slap him hard across his face. He doesn't even flinch though. "What the hell did yo do to me!? Why did I tell you that? I didn't want to!" I start screaming ta him.

Klaus smirks "I did the same thing Marcel did to get you outside, I _compelled _you to listen to me. I gave you know choice."

"You took away my free will!" I exclaim!

"There is a way to stop it. It's called vervain. You can earn it." Klaus says smirking.

"How?" I ask boldly, stepping forward.

"Kiss me." Klaus says.

"No way in hell." I state.

Klaus zooms towards me at unnatural speeds, smashes his lips to mine and hands me a small bag."This should be enough for a week, take a mouthful a day and you can't be compelled. Klaus whispers. I nod my head and start walking to the kitchen, I really am hungry.

"What would you like to eat love?" Klaus asks. While pulling a chair out for me to sit on. I go around the table and pull out a chair for myself then sit in it.

"Well you showed me." Klaus mumbles as he turns to make me a sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg IM JUST GOING TO THANK EVERYONE BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS STORY GOT OVER A THOUSAND READS! THAT IS MORE THAN I EVER IMAGINED I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW PEOPLE WOULD READ THIS AND IF THEY DID I THOUGHT THEY WOULD HATE IT. YOU GUYS PUT ME IN THE BEST MOOD EVER! **

**I will be taking suggestions and I was wondering if someone would make a cover image? I will give you full credit! And please please please follow me on twitter ( klaroline_feels ) I will follow back. Also if someone would please post this on tumblr that would be great! So anyway enough of me pointlessly talking here is chapter 4! This chapter is about the FRIENDship of Caroline and Elijah.**

I swallow the vervain, and immediately want to throw it up. It tastes disgusting and drys my throat. But I know it is privilege to have it, not many servants here get it. Klaus says I have to earn it every week. I don't know how I will do that though, I'm not a whore and I am going to prove it to him. I will not sell myself to him just to get vervain. I am not a prostitute, and Klaus is not a pimp (not that I know of anyway). As much as I want to have a freewill, I will not give Klaus what he wants.

"Whats troubling you love?" Elijah, Klaus's brother asked me. Elijah is different then Klaus, he is a gentleman. He genuinely cares about me and is concerned what is wrong with me.

"Do you think of me has 'Klaus's whore'?" I ask, my voice trembling, I trying my best not to break down and cry in front of Elijah.

He looks puzzled for a moment then he shakes his head. "No, no you are not a whore. Please, do not think low of yourself, do not move yourself down to Klaus's level. You are better and brighter than him. Don't give him the satisfaction of taking away your flame." Elijah says, straightening his posture.

"Why do you stay with him?" I ask, curiosity taking over me.

"My brother is many things. But he is family. I do believe he can be saved, he just needs a spark to ignite. But then again, I could be hoping for something that will never happen." Elijah say looking at me in the eye.

"One more thing, do you think I could pass as beautiful?" I ask blushing, embarrassed by my question.

"Caroline, are you second guessing yourself?" Elijah asks, leaning in, his eyes filled with concern.

"I-I don't know anymore I just don't know. I used to have my whole life planned out, and Klaus- Klaus he just barged in my life. He raped me, Elijah! He took something from me that I can't ever get back. His enemy's are taking their hatred towards him out on me. Even the servants think I'm a whore! I don't know what is wrong with me, why me? And worst of all I just can't hate him! It's crazy right? " I start breaking down and crying.

Elijah looks shocked, really shocked. I can tell he doesn't know what to do, or how to comfort me. But regardless he pulls me in for a gentle hug. He starts rubbing smooth circles on my back and whisper 'shh' in my ear. I cuddle closer to him and let all of the emotions I have been holding in and start bawling my eyes out.

* * *

I can hear crying, not sure who it is but I know they need to stop. I stop drawing Caroline and hunt down where I hear the voice coming from. I realize the noise is coming from. I soon realize the noise is coming from the foyer.

I zoom there with my vampire speed and I see Caroline cuddling into Elijah. She is crying safely in his arms. He is rubbing her back lightly, making sure every part of her is comfortable.

A pang of jealousy hits me. I don't know why, but I don't like how a blonde human has this much control over my feelings. I know one thing though, she is _mine _and she is off limits to my brothers.

I clear my throat, getting both of their attention. Caroline scoots back, and looks down embarrassed. Elijah says, "I will leave you two alone, goodbye Caroline, Klaus" When he says my name he nods at me and starts standing up. He kisses Caroline's forehead and leaves the room at vampire speed.

I give Caroline the 'we need to talk look' and quickly grab her, then go to our room at vampire speed.

Once she is settled on the bed I say, "So, care to tell what just happened?"

"I'm not your whore." I hear her mumble before she turns her back to me and looks like she's going to sleep. My what? My whore. No, no of course she's not my whore. She is _my_ servant, I enjoy her company. I want to be the only _one_ to enjoy her, I don't want Elijah or anyone else to enjoy her.

"Caroline I don't know what any of this is about, but I don't want you to see Elijah anymore." I state, sounding a little too jealous for my liking.

"W-what? You have got to be kidding me. Elijah is the only sane person in this house. Every other servant calls me a whore! At least I can feel like an equal when I'm with him! Why do you have to take everything away from me?" Caroline says, while turning towards me looking alarmed and scared.

"Do you have feelings for my brother now?" I ask smirking, though I am jealous inside.

"Not in the way you are thinking. Elijah is my friend, the only person who treats me with some respect. I think he was actually hurt when he realized that you raped me an scarred me in ways no one else possibly can. He- he.." She starts crying, her eyes bawling with tears. She turns herself over, so her back is facing me and she cries while cuddling with a pillow.

"Caroline.. I-I didn't mean that- at all... I just um I was hurt, in ways you can't imagine. I was told I wasn't good enough til I was forced to believe it. And I crave people feeling lower than me. I want people to think that I am better than them. And the night I did those awful things I-I wanted to satisfy myself, with taking something important from you... I'm-" _Sorry. _However the word just won't slip from my lips.

Caroline turns to me and says, "Klaus, I want to know about your dad. Elijah said that he did something to you. I want to know now. You owe me that much."

Who does she think I am!? _She_ is telling _me_ what to do? Anger boils inside of me and flows through my veins. I am trying my best not to snap her neck here and now. But then I think of her crying, for me to stop, for me not to rape her. She was begging for me to stop. Suddenly a strong feeling of self-hatred flows through my body, making me feel numb.

"He was terrible, he made me feel like shit, he gave me beatings, spit on me, he told me I was worthless and that nobody would ever love me. To this day that is proven right. Nobody gives a damn about me." I say looking down. I hate this and I immediately regret that I told her something that made me vulnerable. I need to appear indestructible.

* * *

"I get it, your dad didn't love you so you think nobody else will. Nobody likes you because you don't even try to connect with them." I say, telling the truth. Maybe if he_ tried_ to connect with me and didn't take me against my own will maybe, just _maybe_ things would be different between us.

"Because if I connect with people I will scare them away!" Klaus replies angry. But he isn't lashing out at me, that's progress.

"Well maybe that's what it will take! You should scare them, and if they stay then you know that they have feelings for you!" I say loosing my temper, Klaus just drives me insane. It is so simple, someone his age should know that.

"Well, this conversation is over." Klaus says, obviously my words got through to his head and under his thick skin.

"No, you are not shutting me out just because I mean something to you." I state.

"W-what are you talking about?" Klaus asks.

"You said it yourself, you fancy me. And now it's becoming more than fancying and you told me about your past.. and now you are trying to shut me out and I am now asking you not to shut me out." I say, grabbing his arm and holding his hand.

I don't know what is going on with me but I know I like it when Klaus tells me stuff he tells nobody else.

"What are you saying Caroline?" Klaus whispers, looking down and our hands.

"I'm saying that I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself to me that you aren't a monster, show me what Elijah see's in you." I whisper, as he lightly kisses my forehead. My first instinct is to smack him,but then I remember the crazy idea of giving him a chance. So I let him have his way of lightly kissing me.

"You are something else Caroline..." Klaus whispers smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ THIS NOTE!**

**Okay so many people don't get why Caroline is being nice to Klaus even though he raped her. Some of you think that you would be too disgusted to even be in the same room has him. But in the actually show Damon raped Caroline and she has been in the same room with him multiple times since then. Also (spoiler spoiler) Caroline let Klaus kiss her even though he tried to kill her twice. So what I am trying to say is that Caroline forgives people eventually and what Elijah said about Klaus needing a spark to ignite really put the idea in Caroline's head that she could save him, and save the person that is next in line to Klaus' servant.**

**Okay hahaha my little rant I LOVE YOU! Please write a review, follow, or favorite (if you think it is worthy)!**

I wake up with the sunlight shining (brightly) in my face. Unlike other people, I don't like waking up to the sun blinding me. So I groan and rub my eyes til they adjust to the brightness that was now filling the room. I sit up slowly, still feeling half asleep. I observe my surroundings. I am in a whole new room, I have never been here before, the walls look newly painted pink and the furniture seems brand new.

"What the.." I whisper before I see Klaus standing in the door way arms crossed and a smirk all over his face.

"What is this?" I ask in awe, the room is amazing. It has a master bathroom, and a walk-in closet. It smells like freshly picked flowers and it has a modern, and ancient look to it.

"Well, we didn't start on the right foot, so I figured you deserve your own room. Forgive me if it's not what you would want, I had it all put together last night. I put your vervain on the top drawer of the dresser. You are free to do whatever you want until six, we are having dinner at six. Well, if that's okay with you." Klaus says the whole thing smiling. I smile back at him, this is truly amazing.

"This is... amazing. Thank you so much, I love it." I say, smiling from ear to ear. Nobody, even before my parents took heroin, ever gave something this special to me. Ever. I can't help but blush at the fact that Klaus had all of this put together just for me.

"So, I will see you at six?" Klaus asks eyeing me, not sure what my answer would be.

I nod my head and say, "Definitely."

He smiles then starts to head out the door but before he fully leaves I ask, "Klaus, what should I wear?"

Klaus chuckles and says "Well, I would suggest a dress, the place is quite fancy. Which I have now realized you don't have a dress here so, maybe you could look in Rebekah's old room to see if you like any of the dresses there."

I frown, I can't imagine Rebekah being happy about me in her room. "I don't think she would want me in her room, less likely wearing her clothes-"

"She moved out, her and I got in a unforgivable fight, she won't be back for a while. Promise." Klaus says, looking upset when he mentioned the fight. What could they possibly fight about that would cause the Big Bad Klaus to feel anything?

I of course don't ask that. I nod my head, I know where Rebekah's room is. Once Klaus left the hall I look in the walk-in closet and see that it is filled with brand-new clothes that are some how all my size. Did Klaus do this?

I really don't care who did it I'm just glad to have new clothes. I change into light blue skinny jeans and a white crop top. I look at myself in the mirror and decide that I need to do something to my hair. I decide it is too knotty to do anything with it, so I take off the clothes I just put on and went in the shower.

I turn the water temperature up and scrub my hair with this expensive looking shampoo that smells like a hair salon. I smile at the simple fact that Klaus can be nice.

By no means am I saying I will ever forgive him or ever look at him any other way than a flat out rapist. But I am going to give him a chance. When Elijah said  
"He needs a spark to ignite." I realized that I can be his spark, if I really wanted to. In all honesty I don't want anything to do with this monster who raped me, but I owe it to everyone else. All the other servants, his family members, and humans in general.

Once I am in the shower for a good long thirty minutes I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I realize that there is a white fluffy towel folded on the sink. It wasn't there when I came in here.

Maybe a servant put it there? _Or maybe Klaus. _An annoying voice in my head tells me. _I mean I didn't hear him come in. That means they would have to be quite and quick, it had to be Klaus. _I blush at this idea, just because of the fact that whoever put it there may or may not have seen my naked body through the glass.

I suddenly fell very exposed, like someone is always watching me.

Suddenly I get dizzy and then I see the outline of somebody behind me. I scream 'Klaus' as loud as I can and hope he gets here sooner this time.

**Bit of a short chapter sorry I've been busy (I WAS AT A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT! 3)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank: sydkiwi for the review, it made me smile so thank you! :) And I am going on vacation tomorrow! I will dedicate next chapter to the funniest review sooooooooooo yeah :)**

I turn around hesitantly, trying to be bold, and yet trying to be small. The figure steps forward and it is the face of a man I don't know, and have never seen before in my life. His skin is pale, he looks to be a little younger than Klaus, maybe my age? But, of course he could be a vampire or some supernatural creature, so he could be over a hundred for all I know.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. I was told about you, I'm sorry that you are caught in the middle of this. But you must mean something to Niklaus for him to give you your own room when you are his whore. Well, perhaps I should introduce myself, I am Lucas. I'm a five hundred year old vampire so don't try any funny business. Klaus is... preoccupied at the moment by my great friend- I think you know him.. his name is Marcel, and he doesn't seem to like you." Lucas says while stepping towards me. If he didn't have the intention of killing me I'd say he was attractive. His accent indicates that he is American, which is a relief. It's about time I heard another American voice.

"Whatever you want to do with me, I suggest you forget it and run. Klaus _will _get past Marcel. And if he finds out that you so much has touch me he _will _kill you and that is a guaranteed. This is me trying to save _your _life!" I say, trying to soothe Lucas, because at the way he's looking at me he has some dirty thoughts he plans on fulfilling before he kills me.

"No, this is you trying to save _your _life. You don't give a damn about my life." His pupils dilate and he says, "Now kiss me like you want me."

I know what he just did, he tried to compel me. But little does he know that I am on vervain, I have me free will. I pretend that I am going to kiss him and I start to lean in. He smirks and starts to lean in too. Then I kick him as hard as I can after years of cheer leading in the groin. I wasn't sure if it would work on him, since he is a vampire and all but due to the fact that he is leaning down in pain, means that it did work. I'm not sure how long it takes for a vampire his age to heal but I know I don't want to take a risk. So I start sprinting as fast as my humans legs will take me.

Since I know that Klaus is handling Marcel I decide to head towards Elijah's room. I'm almost positive Elijah will let Klaus fight his own battles until it is a matter of life and death. So unless I want to walk into a death trap, Elijah is my only hope.

I run right into his room, not bothering to knock. To much of my enjoyment Elijah is not the only one in there. Klaus is. But this brings me great confusion. What just happened. Surely they would have heard me screaming right? They would have helped me. They would have saved me. Am I going crazy?

"Is everything okay love?" Klaus asks worriedly.

"W-what? Why did you come to save me! He was going to kill me! And here you are talking with Elijah! And you Elijah I thought we had a good enough friendship that you would at least do the honors of giving me a painless death!" I start screaming at them, deciding that they chose to ignore the chance to save me.

"What on earth are going at love? Were you attacked?" Klaus asks, while Elijah keeps his poker face on. If he knew anything he is hiding it well.

"This.. vampire, his name was Lucas. He was five hundred years old. He said that Marcel was dealing with you, and I-I thought he was going to kill me- he _was _going to kill me if it hadn't been for the fact that he wanted to _use _me for something sexual I would be dead! He tried to compel me! But I'm on vervain so of course it didn't work. Then I kicked him where it hurt then ran here. And now I see that you guys didn't bother helping me when I _screamed _for help!" I try to sound mad, but I'm getting the vibe that they really don't know what I'm talking about, and that is what makes me confused and scared.

"What the... love shh, shh it's okay," Klaus says, trying to stop the many tears that started flowing out of my eyes.

I try to stop the tears, I don't want to appear weak and insecure, but every once in a while I just need to get my emotions out. And they just happened to be stuck with me in my weakest point. And perhaps my most annoying.

"Well, we need to find what she is talking about, I will go check her room and you check around the house." Klaus says to Elijah, "Caroline, perhaps you could go find Sam?" Klaus says, talking to me like I am a four year old.

"No, I know the most information, I will be able to tell you if you caught the right person. Okay?" I say sassing back.

"As much as I would enjoy your company I can't keep you safe with you walking on the crime scene! Just please, go to Sam. If either of us catches someone, we will show you to confirm if we were right. Please just listen now, I don't want to have to _lock _you in a closet." Klaus says, looking me in the eyes. I feel this need to do what he says, I know it's not compulsion, 1.) because I am on vervain, 2.) because I know what compulsion feels like and this feeling is not it.

Whatever this feeling is I nod my head, and it makes him smile. He kisses my forehead (I'm not sure why, we aren't together) and then him and Elijah are off around the house at vampire speed.

* * *

"Elijah, she wasn't attacked." I state, putting the dots together and realizing what happened to Caroline.

"Then what is your explanation for what happened to her Nik?" Elijah asks, his brow creasing, he obviously hasn't figured out the pieces yet.

"Our great witch of a mother." I state, it all makes since, "She must have gotten into Caroline's head and-"

"Wait, mother may be a powerful witch, but she can't go in people's head and make them think a vampire is with them." Elijah points out a fact that I over looked.

"If mother isn't strong enough to do that, then what witch is?"

"The new Bennett witch." Elijah states, then the dots fit together perfectly. The Bennett's must be the strongest and most respected witches in history. Sadly, they don't care for us Mikaelson's due to the fact we created the whole vampire race. She must have this idea of ending us all. And if she gets an idea, her whole bloodline will help her and many other witches will join her side.

She is a force that needs to be stopped.

"Well, things just got interesting." I say while eyeballing Elijah.

* * *

"Wait, I don't get it... why did they target me, it's not like I'm a vampire or anything, I am harmless." Caroline asks me, I just told her Nik and I's theory on who we think did that to her.

"Well, if I am correct Nik-... Klaus has some sort of feelings for you. They will do whatever it takes to hurt my brother til they get the strength to kill him themselves." I tell her, watching her blush slightly.

"Well I think they are over analyzing his feelings for me." Caroline says rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure? Because, he gave you your own room, filled with new clothes. And, in about an hour you are supposed to eat dinner together." I state eyeing her as she her cheeks turn light red.

"Shoot, I forgot about that!" She says as she gets up and leaves the room, to get ready I suppose.

I need to get her to see her feelings for him, because Niklaus needs a spark sooner than later, he needs to be fixed and only she can do that.

**Not my best chapter.. I'm just trying to get the plot with the witches straight before I went on vacation. So what do you think of the plot w/ the Bennett witches? I know it seems similar with the shows plot, but I want to add a twist and, yeah. So please follow, favorite, and review. Remember funniest review gets that next chapter dedicated to it! (BTW the Bennett witch plot will not replace the servant plot I know that is really confusing but just let the story play out hahaha!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I left vacation early it was soooo boring! The Outer Banks are over rated anyway...**

_"Wait, I don't get it... why did they target me, it's not like I'm a vampire or anything, I am harmless." Caroline asks me, I just told her Nik and I's theory on who we think did that to her._

_"Well, if I am correct Nik-... Klaus has some sort of feelings for you. They will do whatever it takes to hurt my brother til they get the strength to kill him themselves." I tell her, watching her blush slightly._

_"Well I think they are over analyzing his feelings for me." Caroline says rolling her eyes._

_"Are you sure? Because, he gave you your own room, filled with new clothes. And, in about an hour you are supposed to eat dinner together." I state eyeing her as she her cheeks turn light red._

_"Shoot, I forgot about that!"_

* * *

I start running, looking for Rebekah's room. From what I remember from Sam's tour of the mansion it should be around this corner...

I make a sharp right into the room. It's walls are a golden color, very elegant- other than the multiple holes in it, perhaps the other Original has anger issues too.

I start walking around the room analyzing it. I know I'm supposed be picking out a dress, but hey when is the next time I will be able to be in her room by myself?

I start looking in her drawers, not sure what I am looking for. Anything slightly interesting she would have taken with her- where ever she is.

Right when I am about to give up, and look for a pretty dress, I see a folded piece of paper. It is very old looking, it is the same color of the Declaration of Independence, or any other older documents.

I debate weather I should pick it up and read it, or if I should just let it be, she may come back for it later. I let my curiosity take over me. I pick it up lightly, don't want to piss off an Original. I unfold it and sigh, it's written in some ancient language- nothing I have ever seen before.

I know I probably put it back and forget about it- but when do I ever do what I should? I fold it into an even smaller piece and slip it into the back pocket of my jeans.

I then turn around and start walking to what I assume is the closet. I open it and it confirms those thoughts. It is filled with dresses, jeans, shoes, shirts, and some skirts.

I look through the dresses, none of them catching my eye. They are all either under doing it or over doing it. I let out a groan in frustration.

"Something troubling you love?" A voice asked from behind me. I jump, startled.

I turn around and sigh in relief. It's Klaus. "Don't do that!" I shout at him, in the kidding kinda way.

"Do what?" Klaus asks while smirking and taking a step closer to me.

"Sneak up behind me!" I exclaim waving my arms around trying to make a point.

Klaus just laughs at me and takes a hesitant step towards me. I glare at him for laughing at me which makes him laugh even more. I playfully hit his shoulder. "Ouch." He says playing with me. I pretend to flex my muscle, not failing to get Klaus to laugh.

"Anyway, I came here to make sure you were alright. Elijah said he told you our theory of who got in your head. How are you handling it?" Klaus asks, changing his emotion to... worried?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. I'm scared, I really don't wanna die any time soon, and if I do it won't be because of a witch.

"I don't believe that for a minute love, you can talk to me about it." Klaus whispers, I just realize how close he was to me. Normally I would push him away, but... now I can't explain it. Maybe it's loneliness kicking in. I haven't seen a _real _person. Well, except for the servants but they don't count. They are all over ten years older than me. Sam, it twenty six, he is only nine years older than me, but still. I want some girl time.

"Well, good thing we are going to dinner then," I point to the door, "where we can talk about anything, but for now... you, out!" He smiles a puts his hands up in defense. He starts walking towards the door when I say, "Wait! Klaus," He turns around and quirks his eyebrow up has if asking 'what?' "I um... I don't like any of these dresses." I state, blushing. I have no idea why I decided to tell him this.

"Well, that's no trouble love. Go in your room." Klaus says, and leaves the room without shutting the door.

I sigh then leave Rebekah's room. I walk all the way around the mansion until I get to my room. It feels so weird, _my room_. I shake the thought of and walk into in and see a blue box on my four poster bed. It has an elegant white ribbon wrapped loosely around it. I sit on my bed and shake the ribbon off of it. I take the lid off and gasp. It holds a beautiful blue dress, with a full skirt, but not too puffy, just right. I smile, he got me a dress. A beautiful dress. It probably costs a fortune, but then I laugh that thought off, Klaus wouldn't have payed for this.

Regardless of how he got it I love it. I quickly shake out of my clothes, put the piece of paper I got from Rebekah's drawer under my mattress, and I shimmy into the dress.

I decide to pin my hair into a messy bun, but it looks elegant in a strange way. I pull out white elbow length gloves out of one of my drawers. I put it on the frown, it looks like I am trying a little too hard. I decide against wearing the gloves.

Instead I put on a bracelet I got when I was like three. I normally never take it off, I don't know why it was off in the first place.

I glance in the mirror one last time before I lay down on my bed until Klaus comes to get me. I play with my fingers, nerves getting to me. Am I really nervous about this stupid date? I know what my answer is but I am afraid to admit it out loud. _Yes, _I think, _he just may have gotten under my skin._ _  
_

"Wow, it looks more beautiful on you then it did in the store." Klaus says startling me once again. Instead of picking on him for it I blush. Which causes him to smile.

I take in his appearance, he is wearing a black tux with a black bow-tie. It makes him look... human. He doesn't look like a human drinking monster, he looks human. _Human_, I repeat in my head. Maybe he is more human then I ever imagined.

"Thank you.." I mumble, getting caught on my own words.

"Shall we?" He asks extending his arm for me to grab. I no my head, get up, and interlock our arms and we head out the door.

_This should be a interesting evening. _

**Next chapter will be their 'date' pinky promise. Ha ha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update! Finally here is the date... da da dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn **

"We are here, love." Klaus says has he pulls up next to a lake.

"Where exactly is here?" I ask confused, I don't see a restaurant, just a bunch of boats with Christmas lights on them.

"Lantern Lake, every night at dark the boats light up in lights. We will be eating on that." Klaus points to a large boat, filled with white colored lights.

My eyes widen, "Me... on that boat, in the middle of the water, with you of all people?" I ask. I'm not scared of the water... I'm scared of not being able to reach land without swimming! And of all people to be there with, Klaus is the one taking me.

"You said it, come on." He extends his hand and I grab on to it and we cross the make shift bridge to get inside of the boat.

"You know, when you said we were going out to eat I thought you meant at a restaurant!" I exclaim.

"I know, I don't like people seeing right through me. So I changed plans. And," He points at the dock that we were now leaving, "and here we are."

"And who exactly is steering this boat?" I ask slowly, showing Klaus my fear of this boat.

"A professional, sweetie you don't have to worry if this thing sinks I promise I will help you, you have my word." Klaus says moving closer to me. He pulls me in a hesitant hug, to calm his nervousness I hug him back.

"Thank you, it's nice out here." I whisper quietly, barely audible. But I know he heard it. Vampires have good hearing.

He pulls away and places a firm kiss on my forehead. "Come on, Caroline, let's eat."

Klaus puts his hand on the small of my back and gently pushes me along to a small table with two chairs on either side. There is a single candle in the center of the table on top of the velvet table cloth. There is two chairs on either side of the table. Klaus pulls out a chair for me to sit on. I nod my head and sit on the chair. Klaus moves around the table and sits on the chair across from me.

"So, is this a restaurant on a boat of something?" I ask, it seems like this boat is not big enough for a restaurant to fit on this boat, it's not like this boat is small by any means.

"Well, I guess for tonight it is." Klaus says while shrugging.

"You compelled them." I said it has more of a statement then a question.

He shrugs again, "Not my problem if they aren't on vervain."

"Next time we go out, there will be no compulsion, and you will know what it's like to be _human_." In a different voice, to get my point out there.

"Next time?" Klaus asks while smirking.

I blush and look down, "Well... I just thought that..." I don't even know where I'm going with this.

"No need to fret, I was hoping there would be a next time too." Klaus says as a pretty dark skinned female walks towards us, she seems to be no older then me.

"Hello I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight, I will be your waitress for the night. My name is Bonnie, do you know what you would like to drink?" She asks very nicely, almost too nicely.

I shrug the thought of and say, "I'll just have water please." I try to sound nice, but I think I may have sounded too fake.

"And you?" She asks nodding towards Klaus.

"You will go in the kitchen, and you will pour some of your blood into a cup and I will drink it." Klaus says has his pupils dilate. He compelled takes in the information and nods her head walking away.

Once she is out of sight I get off of my chair and lean forward, then I slap Klaus across the face. I know it didn't hurt him, he didn't even flinch. "You dick." I mumble and sit back down.

"Relax, it's no different then humans eating meat, you realize they kill innocent animals? They raise and feed them just to kill them, what I do is just harmless. I will even heal her if you want me to." Klaus sat looking into my eye.

"It's not the same has eating animals Klaus!"I say while I wave my arms around making a point.

"Tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at night." Klaus says as the waitress comes with a glass of water, and a glass half-way filled with blood.

"Forget that you gave me blood," Klaus says and bites his wrist, "And drink this." His eyes dilate and she nods. He compelled her, has if the first time wasn't enough. But if I'm being honest with myself, I'm not mad at him: it's his nature to drink human blood. I guess I'm just mad that he didn't give her a choice. I know I know: no one would willingly allow him to drink their blood. I just hate compulsion, that's my only explanation.

Bonnie drinks his blood then smiles once again, "Well, what would you like to eat?"

"Nothing, I lost my appetite." I state, not true at all... I'm starving. I just want Klaus to think I disgusted with him, because I'm truly scared of these random feelings I've been getting from him.

"This drink is fine for me." Klaus says pointing to his drink of Bonnie's blood. She nods her head and smiles. She walks away and Klaus has a drink of her blood.

He almost immediately spits it out. He grabs onto his throat and falls out of his chair has if he is choking. I stand up then run over to him.

"Klaus?" I ask worriedly as I try to get him to stop.

Once he calms down his whispers, "Vervain, Caroline. She put vervain in my drink and mixed it with her blood."

"What does that mean." I ask confused, maybe she always puts vervain in her drinks? Who am I kidding, I know that means she or someone knows Klaus is a vampire.

"You know what it means. Now, we need to get out of here." Klaus say while regaining all of his strength and standing up.

"Klaus! We are in the middle of a lake!" I exclaim! There is no way out.

"Listen, Caroline you have to trust me on this one. Please. I'm going to jump out of the boat, and you will jump down after. I will catch you if you want me to." Klaus says while grabbing both of my shoulders, arms on either side of me.

I nod my head and Klaus removes himself from me. He nods towards me, and I walk with him to the edge of the boat.

He dives off, he stays under water for about two or three seconds. He opens his arms out, for me to jump in I assume. "Promise you won't leave me in the middle of this lake." I say staring at him.

He rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it love, now jump before she comes back." I stare at him, I know from what Elijah tells me Klaus keeps all promises so I have no choice but to trust him. I jump and let a gasp escape my lips when I collide with his hard chest. "Shh, I got you, can you swim? Or do you want me to help you?" Klaus whispers in my ear.

"I can swim, can we go... it's freezing in here." I say as my teeth start chattering.

"Have it your way." He whispers as he lets go of me.

I feel something touch my foot and I squeal and start swimming towards Klaus who was two or three feet in front of me.

He turns around and gives me his signature smirk. He reaches his hand out and pulls me towards him. I mumble a 'thanks' and he drags me to shore. Once we are on land again I sigh and let go of his hand.

I wrap my arms around myself hoping that I might return some of my missing heat. Sadly, it doesn't work... at all.

Suddenly I am wrapped in Klaus's arms. "K-klaus!" I try to yell at him but I am far too cold for it.

"Shh, I know you're cold love. No need to fight it now, not until you are warm at least." I nod my head in defeat.

"Thank you, for everything. Tonight was nice until she out vervain in your _drink_." I say, then I hesitantly kiss his cheek. I immediately start blushing and try to hide it by burying my face into his hard chest.

"Come on, let's get you new clothes and something to eat, don't even say you're hungry, I can here your stomach love." Klaus says has he leads my towards his car.

Not once that night did I consider Klaus a monster. And that was what scared me the most. I didn't consider him a monster anymore.

That was not apart of my plan.

**Sorry for chapters being so short, I'm really sorry. I have no excuses so I'm sorry I will work on them and try to make them longer.**

**Happy day after the fourth of July to all my fellow Americans. (and non-Americans even though it's a USA holiday) :) Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Fun Fact: **

**More than 50% of the people in the world have never made or received a telephone call. ****Rats and horses can't vomit.****A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Not once that night did I consider Klaus a monster. And that was what scared me the most. I didn't consider him a monster anymore._

_That was not apart of my plan._

* * *

**(Elijah's POV)**

"So you think the new Bennett witches name is Bonnie?" I ask confused by the story of Klaus' date gone wrong.

"Yeah, well she could have been untruthful. But out of all of the Bennett's I have met they never seem to lie, they just out smart us." Klaus says, which is very true, one thing bigger than the Bennett's pride is their truthfulness.

"Well, a name isn't going to help us stop her." I state looking up at Klaus only to find that he is just as lost as I am in this case.

"True, but we do know she is staying in Mystic Falls." Klaus says, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"We know this how?" I ask, I'm lost again.

"Caroline said once we got here that she recognized her from somewhere. She finally decided that 'Bonnie' was in her English class and friends with Elena Gilbert, which Caroline doesn't know but Elena happens to be the newest Petrova doppelganger." Klaus suddenly starts smirking."I think we may have to visit this little town, wouldn't you agree?"

"Niklaus, I won't let you hurt this doppelganger." I state, she is related to Tatia and Katherine, both girls may be back stabbing bitches but they both managed to steal my heart. I'm over them by now though. I have my eye on someone else, though I fear I can't have.

"Please tell me you aren't going to fall in love with yet another doppelganger Elijah, you should have learned after Tatia and then Katherine. They all are very persuasive it's in the blood. Don't be fooled yet again." Klaus says rather roughly.

"Niklaus, why must you think so low of me? I just don't think you should slaughter the doppelganger when you don't even know who she is." I say back sticking up to Klaus.

"Fine, well she is our leverage after all. I'm going to go to Mystic Falls tonight, I'll bring the doppelganger with me. According to Caroline she is Bonnie's friend. We could reel her in and kill her when we find a weakness." Klaus suggests.

"And you're sure Caroline is right?" I ask, I know Caroline is bright and smart but is she sure she remembers correctly?

"I think I owe it to her to trust her." Klaus admits. I nod my head, he really does owe her after all the hell he has put her through.

"Yeah, you do." I state the obvious.

"I screwed up big time, Elijah, but I will try to make it up to her everyday, until then... let's worry about this Bennett bitch." Klaus starts smirking at the end.

I nod my head, "So are you going to Mystic Falls or am I?"

"You are going to Mystic Falls, I will stay and watch Car- the servant." I notice Klaus quickly correct himself from saying Caroline. That girl might just be his humanity. Which makes her as good as family to me.

"I will be leaving in an hour, mind if I say a few words with Caroline?" I ask for permission, because I know he has quite the temper when he wants to.

He nods his head and I flash to Caroline who seems to have just gotten out of the shower. She has a white robe tied tightly around her and she jumps when she notices me.

"I apologize Ms. Forbes, I should have knocked."I say and I walk outside of her room and close the door. I stand outside the door and eavesdrop. She sighs and mumbles 'whatever happened to normal, Caroline' I smile at that. I wait about 5 minutes before I knock.

"Come in," She shouts.

I come in and nod my head. I take in her appearance. She is wearing a black skinny jeans that hug at her curls perfectly, and she has a light blue tank top on with a black fitted blazer over it. But what really catches my eye is the dog tag that she is wearing. It seems to be Klaus'. She also has a white towel wrapped around her hair, I assume to try to dry it.

She blushes when she notices I'm staring. She looks down and I can tell she is insecure.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I thought you should know I'm leaving to go to Mystic Falls. I have something to pick up there. I will be back in a week. I need to pick up something, _and_ contact a couple witches there-"

"Take me with you!" She says while getting up and walking towards me.

"Sorry, Caroline, Klaus will have none if that. You will stay with him and hopefully keep him in a decent mood and I shall return in a weeks time." I sigh, kissing her hand.

She groans and mumbles 'don't count on him being in a good mood'

I laugh and I speed off at vampire speed. Then, I'm off to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**(Caroline's POV)**

"Caroline." Some one says while knocking on my door. I don't recognize the voice. But I decide that it must be a servant.

"Come in." They walk in wearing a light red worn-out dress. That's what Klaus' servants wear.

"Um, Klaus says he wants you to come to his room immediately." She looks down embarrassed and ashamed of what she has become.

"What your name?" I ask, I want her to know at least I care about her well-being.

"Um, Anna." She whispers.

"Thank you." I say, she nods her head and walks out of my room. I sigh and start walking towards Klaus' room. I don't bother knocking the door instead I opens and say, "I figured something out."

"And I'd just love to hear it." He says not looking up from his book. _The Hobbit. _And he said classics are over rated...

**(SPOILER ALERT FOR THE HOBBIT! DO NOT READ NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU DON'T WANT KNOW THE END OF THE HOBBIT!) **"Thorin dies." I say annoyed, "Now you don't have to read it." He still ignores me not looking up from his book. "Klaus, please I need to tell you something." Now I sound like a three year old begging for a toy.

He sighs, throw the book and his bed and looks at me, "I'm all yours." He lays back, crossing his legs, and putting his arms behind his head.

I roll my eyes, "I talked to Anna today-" I start...

Before I was interrupted by Klaus, "Who the hell is Anna?"

"_Your_ servant. Anyway, she seems nice. I just thought something through, why don't you let your servants go?" I whisper the last part.

He flashes over here at vampire speed and puts his hands on both of my shoulders. "What did you just say?" He asks coldly.

I start crying, I'm can't deny that I'm scared off him right now. I may have pushed his limit. But I keep going anyway, "I said I think you should free you're servants, please Klaus. I'll stay. I'll clean your stupid dishes and shit, just please let them go." I start whispering the ending again.

Klaus starts laughing and whispers, "You think they are compelled, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to be honest. They were all werewolfs."

"Were?"

"I was too, but then I turned into a vampire and you can't be two things at once. Until about a century ago. I broke the curse that was preventing me to be both. Now, I'm a hybrid." Klaus says while smirking.

"I don't get it. They are all hybrids now too, because I turned them into one. I gave them want they wanted, power. Now they don't have to turn every full moon, like they always had to, because turning involved breaking every bone in their body. Now, they are sired to me meaning that whatever I say they do. They love me Caroline. I gave them their wish." Klaus says while smiling.

"Sure, that's love alright, they are scared of you Klaus. Because that's what you do. You scare people or compel them so you know they stay with you. That's not love Klaus, it's the exact opposite." I smack him on the face and turn around and walk away, I want to make a statement.

"You know the reason why you are here because I was offering to take you to Mystic Falls, I heard your conversation whit Elijah, if it's what you want then I will take you." Klaus sasy, which catches my attention.

"You will?" I ask hopefully.

"Anything you want sweetheart." Suddenly my previous speech falls into the dust and I run up to Klaus and I hug him. He doesn't know what to do so he awkwardly stand still.

"You're supposed to hug back." I whisper causing Klaus to laugh at me. He hugs me back lightly.

"You're something else, Caroline." He whispers while kissing my forehead.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't the best. But, Klaus is taking Caroline to Mystic Falls! Also for the cures I'm deciding that he doesn't need the doppelganger's blood to complete the curse. Anyway, review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"You know the reason why you are here because I was offering to take you to Mystic Falls, I heard your conversation whit Elijah, if it's what you want then I will take you." Klaus says, which catches my attention._

_"You will?" I ask hopefully._

_"Anything you want sweetheart." Suddenly my previous speech falls into the dust and I run up to Klaus and I hug him. He doesn't know what to do so he awkwardly stand still._

_"You're supposed to hug back." I whisper causing Klaus to laugh at me. He hugs me back lightly._

_"You're something else, Caroline." He whispers while kissing my forehead._

* * *

"Klaus!" I shout, I just pack my bag and I am ready to go to Mystic Falls. I'm ready to go home. I'm here to at least say goodbye to it. Sure I never felt welcome in it... and my parents don't love me in it,, but it deserves a goodbye. And I want to tell my parents that they suck. "Klaus!" Why is he taking to long?

"Relax love, I had to get us plane tickets since you refuse to repeat last time when I had to pick you up and drag you here." He says while walking in with a small backpack, it looks almost empty. I glance at my two suitcases filled with clothes in hair products. I blush, I over packed and I don't even know how long we will even be in Mystic Falls.

"You didn't back anything!" I point to his small backpack.

He smirks, "Well, I have a house there. It's filled with a bunch of clothes."

"Why don't we live there, so I could be closer to home?" I ask confused.

"Well, I don't fancy Mystic Falls, don't take it personal sweetheart." Klaus says while stepping forwards a grabbing both of my suitcases. "Let's go, our flight leaves soon."

I nod my head and walk in front of Klaus to his car, a black Range Rover... fit for a villain. I smile at that thought: comparing Klaus to a villain. If anything he is evil, not a villain. Villain is the octopus in Disney's _The Little Mermaid_ evil is someone who simply does bad things.

I walk into the passenger seat of his car and buckle up. He puts my stuff and his small backpack in the trunk of his car then he walks up and sits in the drivers seat. He puts the car in ignite and off we go.

"Klaus?"

"Yes sweetheart." Klaus reply's not really paying attention to me.

"What does Elijah need from Mystic Falls?" I ask, curiosity taking over me. After all I am Caroline Forbes, curiosity is in my nature, and I don't want to change because I am no longer home.

"A doppelganger." Klaus say nonchalantly.

So now doppelganger's exist!? "You really believe a doppelganger is in Mystic Falls? It's Mystic Falls for crying out loud! Nothing bad happen's there." I explain.

Klaus looks over at me and smirks. "You'd be surprised, your town is where vampires were created, it used to hold to strongest wolf pack ever, and it just so happens to be where the latest Petrova doppelganger is."

"Petrova? Nobody had the last name Petrova." I state, he will not find a doppelganger in Mystic Falls.

"No, she was adopted, she wants to keep it a secret she is a doppelganger. Her last name is Gilbert, know her?" Klaus asks while smirking. Of course I know who she is.

"Elena Gilbert? A doppelganger?"

"Yes, indeed. She is in fact dating a vampire and friends with a witch, perhaps Mystic Falls isn't has normal has you think."

"Why would she want to keep it a secret?" I ask, I understand why she wouldn't want Mystic Falls to know what she is but why not let other supernatural know that she is indeed supernatural.

"Doppelgangers are used for just about every curse. When people want to break a curse they would need to blood of a doppelganger, I'm doing her quiet the favor by taking her, once the word gets out she would be dead. I have no use of her, she will just be a leverage to reel the witch in."

"I won't let you kill Bonnie." I state.

Klaus laughs, "You don't have a say. Of course I'm going to kill her, once I kill her there won't be anymore Bennett bitches to deal with."

"No. Klaus her and Elena used to be my friends, I don't know how I didn't remember her sooner, it's like someone told me to forget about her. But we were inseparable- wait Klaus did you say Elena is dating a vampire?"

"Yes..."

"And Mystic Falls has vampires?"

"Yes love where are you going with this?"

"Klaus I need you to compel me."

"What?"

"I ran out of my vervain, I haven't used it in a while it is out of my system."

"Caroline-"

"Compel me to remember what bit me!" I say loudly and I point to a bite on my arm. I can't believe I haven't connected the dots sooner. I think a vampire bit me and compelled me to forget, but I think it compelled me to forget more than just that.

"Who did that? Caroline that is a vampire bit!" Klaus says grabbing my arm examining the bite.

"I know, I have more on my stomach, Klaus compel me to forget everything I forgot!"

"Okay," His pupils dilate, "remember everything you were compelled to forget."

Memories flash through my head. My eyes widen at what I remember.

_"Hey Care!" Elena says while running and hugging me._

_"Elena!" I say while hugging back eagerly._

_"Care?" Bonnie says while running into the room joining our hug._

_"Bonnie! What are you guys doing here?" I ask. Then Damon walks into the room smirking. I walk backwards, still scared of him._

_"Care you know we love you to death, forever and always right?" Elena asks, the mood changing form happy to sad._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well, we got bad news. You know Klaus, right?"_

_"Yeah the original hybrid..."_

_"Well he is coming for you." Damon says while walking towards me slowly._

_"What!" Stefan then walks into the room._

_"Care, we just want the best for you."_

_"You guys will help fight him off for me won't you?" I ask, fighting back tears. What the hell is going on?_

_"Blondie, all of us combined can't kill that bastard." Damon says while smirking._

_"Care, it will be safe if you don't know any information." Elena says as she starts to cry._

_"What is going on?" I ask while a tear slips out of my eye has I watch Elena cry and Bonnie comfort her._

_"Forget what vampires, witches, and doppelgangers are. Forget you know us. To you, me and Stefan are just hot human brothers. Elena and Bonnie are best friends that are in your classes. You don't have many friends, you are quiet and shy." Damon's pupils dilate._

"Oh my gosh, Klaus!" I start crying like really crying. My best friends gave up on me because it risked their life. They didn't bother helping me once they found out my parents sold me to Klaus. That's not what best friends do. Hatred wells up inside of me. All this time I have been fighting my attraction with Klaus because deep down I knew someone who love'd me wouldn't approve of him.

But now I know that the people who 'love' me are just plain selfish. Even though I have risked my life to save Elena multiple times. Now it is my time to over look everyone else's opinions now is my time to be selfish.

"Caroline-" I jam my lips onto Klaus'. His eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't pull away. If I could forgive Damon for raping me, using me, and feeding from me, I can forgive Klaus.

And that is what I intend to do, forgive Klaus.


End file.
